Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image lens assembly and an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an image lens assembly and an imaging apparatus applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
As electronic products are becoming even smaller, thinner and lighter these years, imaging apparatuses installed in these electronic products need to become more and more compact accordingly. However, most high-quality compact imaging systems are available on the market with very limited angle of views and aperture sizes. As a result, it is hard to photograph a large area or achieve a sufficient depth of field in an image with such a compact imaging system. On the other hand, as for conventional imaging lens assemblies with relatively large field of views and large apertures, most of them tend to have longer back focal lengths, larger sizes or unsatisfactory image quality, and are therefore difficult for use in portable electronic devices. In view of the above, there exists a need for an optical imaging lens that features a wide field of view and a compact size while achieving high image quality at the same time.